Trying to Survive
by ManniElf18
Summary: Mutant teens in DC form a group call Brogan, meaning strengh. They feel the cruelty and discriminaton against them firsthand. All they are doing is trying to survive.
1. Bios

Trying to Survive  
  
Disclaimer: I don't anything or anyone but my personal OCs..  
  
A/N: this is my first fic so beware! This first chapter is not a chapter but a little bio of all of the main characters.  
  
Default Chapter: Members of Brogan  
  
Name: Zack Denver Age: 18 Originally from: Colorado Power: creates and can control electricity. But he can't touch anyone's skin with his skin (like rogue) because he would give them a powerful electric shock. Features: spiky brown hair that emits sparks when powers are in use. Both ears are pierced. Normal baggy jeans and a long sleeve shirt with sleeves cut off at the elbows. Yellow/green eyes. History: Lived contentedly in Denver, Colorado until he was 12 and accused of killing someone in his school with his powers. He ran away to DC to get a new life and keep his family and friends safe. Extra info: Leader of his group called Brogan, meaning sturdy and strong. Helps others with their powers by doing some things that Prof. X does. Codename: Elec  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Name: Ivy Wilson Age: 14 Originally from: DC Power: has a green thumb and can project thick vines from her hands that extends about six feet can lift up to 250 pounds. (A/N I don't know it in grams or meters, sorry!) Features: African American with "ivy-like" hair, average height, normally wears skirts with shirts with flowers on them and dressy, boot-like, shoes. History: Lived in DC her whole life going to school with her sister and other siblings. When Hope and Ivy were both 12, an anti-mutant group attacked them. Joined Brogan since she and her sister were two of seven kids with a single mom and didnt think it was safe to live with anti-mutant groups around. Extra info: Has a twin sister Hope. She is a vegetarian. She can grow fruit and vegetables quite fast, so she supplies most of the food for the group. Codename: Willow  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Name: Hope Wilson Age: 14 Originally from: DC Power: she is able to make herself, other people and some objects levitate and move them around. Features: she is a twin of Ivy. History: same as Ivy's. Extra info: She broke her legs during the attack with the anti-mutant group. To get around she uses crutches or her powers. Codename: Aerial  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Name: Thomas Rance Age: 15 Originally from: Philadelphia Power: He can temporally freeze time for up to five minutes and he can move around and alter people and things after time is frozen. While freezing time, anyone touching him will not be frozen and able to move around in frozen time. Takes a tremendous amount of energy to freeze time so he must eat a lot and save his energy. Features: The most unusual part of him is his milky blue eyes that the iris looks like it is swirling inside of itself. He has long black hair tied back in ponytail. He normally wears all black. History: Born and raised in PA Thomas lived a good life except for the fact that many were afraid of him with his strange eyes. He and his stepfather moved to Southern Maryland. They lived there when his powers manifested. Several months later his stepfather turned abusive and became a drug addict. Obviously he soon ran away to DC where he found the Brogan. Extra info: Most would call him a Goth except he has more conversations and is more cheerful than the average Goth would. Codename: Time Warp  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Name: Evelyn (last name not Known) Age: 13 Originally from: Virginia Beach Power: ability to breathe in water, powerful swimmer, manipulates water Features: a coat of scales covers her body, her hands and feet are webbed, has miniature fins as the ear and her lips resemble a fish's. History: Lived in Virginia Beach her entire life with her younger brother in empty beach house. Brother was found and placed in an orphanage in DC. She traveled to DC secretively only to find her brother was adopted and the agency couldn't tell her who adopted him. She eventually found Brogan and she is the youngest member of the group. Extra info: She supplies most of the drinking water for Brogan. Her physical mutation emerged when she was five but her real mutation was at 11. Codename: Nyx  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
A/N its the end of my first chapter of my first fic. Please tell me what you think of these characters so I can have some support for the true first chapter. 


	2. Home Sweet Home

Trying to Survive  
  
Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC's.  
  
A/N: Here is some more information on Evelyn that I forgot earlier. Her scales and hair are a light bluish-green. She can also change the form of water (ex. solid into liquid into gas). Ivy can use seeds from plants and grow fruit and vegetables in record time. I am not totally positive what's on 3rd and F Street so don't get mad at me. If anyone was wondering, I was planing for the X-men to come a little later in the story. One more note: A big thank you to hnh, Lellida, and my helper mihpares_x!!!!!  
  
Here we go! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
When walking past a building on 3rd and F street one look tells it all. All of the doors and windows are boarded up, the shingles are falling off and slowly the brick is disintegrating. That is an abandoned, rotting house. From the outside, yes. However, in the inside it's a whole different concept.  
  
It was a chilly Tuesday morning in October for the members of Brogan. Wake up, help with breakfast, and be as quiet as you can. "Hey Ivy can you pass the glasses?" asked Evelyn softly since the others were asleep. Ivy whipped out her vines and brought down the glasses from the lopsided cabinet. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." Replied Ivy as she started cutting up the apples and oranges she harvested a few minutes before. Evelyn took water vapor from the air and made that into condensation in the glasses. In just a few seconds, all five glasses were filled with "fresh" water. The silence was broken by heavy footsteps on the steps.  
  
"Mornin' ladies!" boomed Zack as he slid into the kitchen. He always liked to make an entrance.  
  
"Would you please keep it down for numerous reasons." Pleaded Hope as she glided down the stairs. "And good morning everyone." Hope then opened the cabinet and placed five plates on the huge table that rested in the center of their too small kitchen. Zack created some electricity and lightly touched the heater so they could have some kind of warmth in the drafty house. He kept his touch until it was relatively warm and his stomach told him it was breakfast time. They all sat down and ate their meal silently.  
  
Several minutes pasted and Evelyn was getting concerned. "Do you think we should wake up Tommy (Thomas)? He's normally the one who is most hungry in the morning."  
  
"I'll wake him up." Offered Ivy starting to stand up.  
  
A moment later a sound came from the basement of the house. It was the sound of wood breaking.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" screamed Hope thinking that it was Mutant Control Agents.  
  
"Go up stairs and wake up Thomas." Said Zack sternly, trying to stay calm. "I'll try to stall them by shocking them."  
  
The girls ran and glided up the stairs to their room. Evelyn ran to Thomas's room, opened the door and yelled down the stairs, "He's not in his room!"  
  
"Crap." Zack whispered. 'Where is he?' Zack quietly walked down the stairs awaiting his fate. __________________________________________________________________  
  
I left you with a cliffhanger folks! I hate when people do that but this is giving you time to review and think about who is in the basement. So please review and tell me your ideas about the mysterious person/s. For some reason when I typed up my fic, it had many paragraphs and this is all one paragraph as you can see. If anyone can tell me how to fix that, I would be so glad! Thanks. 


	3. Fire Away

Trying to Survive  
  
Chapter 3: Fire... Away  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but my OCs  
  
AN-Thanks to all that reviewed! WYLK: well, maybe... You will find out! Mihpares_x: thank you for all of your support and here is your wish... The next chapter! If I missed anyone sorry! And for some reason my fic is fixed I don't know how but that's good! Now on to the Fic! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
As Zack slowly crept towards the room were the noise was coming from he put his hands in front of him, ready to shock. Who ever it was obviously recovering from getting in since the doors and windows were heavily boarded. The person was carrying something but Zack was too far away to see what it was. 'It looks like a gun.' Thought Zack 'But why is it in a bag and not in his hands?'  
  
When he got to the doorframe of the room Zack took of his gloves. He shot out ten bolts of electricity towards the perpetrator. After he was hit, the intruder fell to the ground with a thump. The girls ran down the stairs to see if Zack was ok. "Are you ok?" asked Hope  
  
"What happened?" Questioned Ivy.  
  
"Who is it Zack?" worried Evelyn  
  
Zack was getting annoyed. "Just calm down everyone. Any sign of Tom?"  
  
"Zack! What did you do to Tom?!" Ivy yelled, bending over the limp body.  
  
"What? I didn't... Tom?"  
  
"Huh... What happened? Who called my name?" Said Tom weakly. "Zack why did you shoot me?"  
  
"I didn't mean to Tom. I didn't know who you were. I'm Sorry." Apologized Zack offering a now gloved hand to Tom. "But what are you doing with... bread?"  
  
"Oh." Tom laughed quietly. "I was going to surprise everyone with some fresh bread. But I guess you all wanted to wake up early today."  
  
"Sorry." Was the reply of the rest of the group.  
  
"Well now that that's settled who's up for some fresh bread?" Asked Zack as he took the bag of several different breads. They all headed up the stairs to the Kitchen. ---TTS---  
  
"Tom how did you get the bread? You know we can't be seen." Asked Evelyn. She gasped as she released what happened. "You didn't freeze time or did you?"  
  
"Yea I did. " replied Tom. "Now I'm going to be dead all day. I meant I'm going to be real tired."  
  
"You didn't have to do that for us. Ivy could have made wheat in a snap." Said Hope since she overheard the conversation.  
  
"Well it was very nice for Tom to go out of his way for us." Said Ivy. "Hey what's wrong with the heater?" She pointed a vine to the smoke rising from the heater that seamed to be getting bigger. Suddenly it burst into flame. "Evelyn put some water on it!" Yelled Zack.  
  
"Way ahead of you!" replied Evelyn as she closed her eyes and 'rain' poured down on the fire. However rather than the fire diminishing it sparked up. It engulfed the heater and sparked a flame on the nearby wall. The blaze crept up the wall as everyone frantically tried to stop it from burning their "house" down.  
  
---TTS---  
They tried to kill the fire for five minutes and they all knew that this was the end of their only shelter. "Ok, now here's the drill." Zack said quickly. "Get all of the food you can and your blanket. As soon as you do meet downstairs."  
Everyone started doing as Zack instructed until they heard sirens. "Oh, no!" whispered Evelyn as the blaring became louder. Ivy, Hope, Evelyn, Tom and Zack rushed to the basement to the secret door. They waited to see if the firefighters would be coming in. Hope heard a soft crack and thought it was them.  
  
"Hey lets go." She said. They all moved slightly to the door. That probably saved their lives. Suddenly a deaf defining crack was heard right above them and the whole main level came crashing down. Zack followed by Tom enclosed the girls making sure they stay safe. Zack was careful not to touch anyone since one of his gloves fell of with the crash. There was silence for a minute or so until Tom asked, "Is everyone ok?" Everyone responded yes except Ivy.  
  
"I pulled out my vines to hold the falling ceiling and now my right arm is stuck. "  
  
Evelyn looked over, it was pinned in tightly and it was... bleeding. "We got to get her out of here. We all got to get out of here."  
  
---TTS--- Hope tried to lift the rubble on top of them but no avail. Then they heard voices. 'It must be the firefighters! They have come to save us!' thought Zack. 'But wait no one would help us.' He heaved a loud sigh.  
"Is someone there?" Boomed a voice. "Don't move, we are here to help you." A light flashed in front of the group's eyes. "Say something so we know where you are!"  
  
"H... He... Hello?" Evelyn said weakly, nervous about what will happen soon. Immediately they heard footsteps heading towards them. The rubble above and around them started to shake and eventually they could see some light. "Its OK Chief. We got them. Holy Sh...!!!!" They saw Evelyn. The team of firefighters started to run when they hit a large piece of metal. One whole wall started to collapse on the team but Hope levitated the wall and it fell the other direction. Brogan group all stood up and Zack helped Ivy get her arm out and rapped it with his coat. The firefighters stood there silent as they passed.  
  
---TTS---  
  
Everyone in Brogans' minds were racing as they wordlessly walked down a strangely empty F Street. There was not much left to do actually only one thing. Run away. To another state or another country if necessary. Zack looked at Evelyn. She was heart broken. She knew that she was leaving DC, but her brother was still out there... somewhere. "Evelyn, we will find your brother." Zack said reassuringly. Evelyn looked at him like he just read her mind. She smiled meekly. As they continued walking, their thoughts were now about where they were going to live and things related. But they had no idea what will lie ahead.  
  
The Lieutenant of the team of firefighters watched Brogan until they were out of site. He took out his cell phone and dialed a phone number. "Is this the Mutant Control Agency? Yes there is a group of five mutants walking around near F Street. Yes. Well one of them has fish characteristics. And another has spiky hair. No. I understand. Yes and thank you." "What was that all about?" Asked a firefighter as the Lieutenant put away his phone. The lieutenant replied smugly. "Five more freaks will soon find their life a little more difficult."  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Whoa that packed a punch. Fruit or tropical? Um... Well anyway, please tell me what you think of this chapter! And you can kind of guess what's coming up for the next chapter. If you can't then you will just have to wait! 


End file.
